Finesse Abilities
Precise: '''Successes you get from 8's and 9's ignore armor and require 2 Defense dice each to mitigate. '''Critical Strikes ''(Requires 2 character points):' Whenever you attack and get at least 4 successes, double your damage. '''Cheap Shots: '''Your attacks against targets with 0 TP do 1 additional damage on hit. Increase the Attack Modifier on these attacks by 1. '''Parry: '''Whenever you are attacked, you may spend 2 TP to roll Finesse as an unopposed check. Reduce the non-10 successes of the attack by the number of successes on your roll (10's count double, like all other unopposed checks). '''Riposte: '''Whenever an attack misses you, you may make a counterattack for half its TP cost. '''Dodge:' Whenever you are attacked you may move a number of spaces greater than or equal to the number of successes on the attacker's roll, paying 1 TP per space moved this way. If you do, and this movement takes you outside the range of the attack, the attack does no damage. Sneaking Strike: Whenever you would move and make an attack against a target in one turn, you may pay 1 TP to first roll Finesse against the target's Notice. If you win, your movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity from the target this turn, and the modifier of your attack roll is increased by 2. Sap ''(Stunt-attack range-on attack-ignores armor): Whenever you make an attack that is modified by Sneaking Strike, if you get at least 2 successes, the target must spend either 3 Defense dice or all their remaining Defense dice. If they do not, they may not move or take any additional actions this round. '''Dual Wield: '''You may use a second weapon in your offhand. For each turn (and each Guard action) you may make an additional attack using your second weapon. '''Dance of Many Blows: Whenever you attack or stunt, you may move a number of spaces equal to or less than your Finesse and make another attack. You may make this movement without paying TP, but you may only do so if you make the attack afterward (you may not make an attack on empty space, irrelevant objects, etc. in order to gain this free movement). Onslaught: '''Whenever you make an attack on a target that has been attacked since your last turn, increase your attack modifier by 1 for each time that target has been attacked since your last turn (this includes your attacks from Dual Wield and Dance of Many Blows). The attack mod bonus you gain from this attack cannot exceed your Finesse. '''Sudden-Death Poison: '''Whenever your attack would reduce a target to 3 or less HP, it reduces that target to 0 HP instead. '''Untouchable: ''(Prerequisite: Finesse 6, requires 2 character points) Whenever you would take damage from an attack, you may perfectly dodge that attack for no cost. You may do this only once per round. '''Disarm: '(Stunt-attack range-On attack-ignores armor) If you get 6 or more successes on an attack, you may disarm your target instead of doing damage, moving any one weapon from their hand to a square no more than 2 away from them. Weapons on the ground require an action and 3 TP to pick up (you need to be in or adjacent to the weapon's square to pick it up). Fancy Disarm: ''(Prerequisite: Disarm) Whenever you successfully disarm a target, if you have a free hand (and their weapon is one-handed), you may catch their weapon as a free action, by moving it to your space (you must thus be within 2 spaces of your target to do this). '''Trip: '(Stunt-Range 4-Cost 2-ignores armor) ''This stunt may only be performed out of Guard. If you get 6 or more successes, you may move adjacent to the target (without paying TP). If you do, the target is knocked prone. Prone targets have a Defense of 3. Rising from prone requires a movement and 1 TP. '''Ju-Jitsu: '(Prerequisite: Trip) You may perform Trip without needing to Guard. Additionally, tripping a target standing on or adjacent to unstable footing requires 4 successes instead of 6. Unstable footing can defined as dangerous terrain or simply terrain on which it is difficult to keep balance.Category:Abilities